Keeping Promises
by Flight2013
Summary: What if Ian was captured and inserted with a soul? Would Ian and Wanda get back together, or would the Soul turn them all over! Find out now!
1. Insertion

Hello everyone! THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE READING

**A quick message from me: **This is my second story to upload on fanfic, **PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Random disclaimer: **SM owns the host. I'm simply writing this new take on it!

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

"_Wanda I'll be fine. Go!" I shoved this beautiful girl away. Only briefly glancing at her face. She was crying. I felt my body tug to comfort her. But I couldn't. It would be alright, Kyle would take care of her. I turned back to the Seeker's distant footsteps. Cringing at the thought of what might happen to me. _

Why would I be scared of the Seekers? I barely had time to think until I was plunged back into the memory.

_I ran towards my doom. I could not let them know about her. I ran out and punched the first Seeker I was. A young man. He fell on his back. I rounded to punch the next one but a scent caught my attention. Mint. I sighed as the darkness began to consume my vision. Goodbye Wanda, I love you._

"Blazing of ice in the stars?" The name caught my attention. These ears did not respond but I did.

"Hello Healer." I cleared my voice. My throat felt like it hadn't been used in forever.

"I'm glad you're finally awake Blazing of ice in the stars." She walked round my bed and checked a monitor. I glanced around the bright white room. My arms were restrained, what is this?

_They don't trust you, _a voice answered me obnoxiously. I squinted and looked around the room. The Healer didn't seem to notice anything.

"Healer, I think I'm hearing things." I told her. She turned and pulled a flashlight out of her coat pocket. She inspected my ears.

"It looks fine. If you continue hearing things though we can get you a different body." She raised her eyebrow.

"Sorry it must have just been the vent." The lie came out of my mouth without my permission. I didn't say this.

_I can't let them put a Seeker in me._ The annoying whisper appeared again. I stared at the Healer to ask for her to double check. My mouth clamped shut. I didn't have control over this body. I located my nerve endings and sunk them deeper into this body's brain. My mouth relaxed.

There was a rustling then the door opened with a screech. "Ah, I'm glad to see you're awake Blazing of ice in the stars. Have you been able to ask the memory centre of your host yet?" The Seekers question reminded me and I searched for something.

"_Promise me Ian. Again." The hard set of her face made me sigh in defeat._

"_I promise I'll come back. You know I never break promises." I lightly ran my hand over her face before the Seekers broke through the door._

I gasped quietly. "He was with a girl. Wa-" My mouth clamped shut again. The Seeker didn't seem to notice though.

_I can't have you letting them know about her. _

Who are you?

_Ian. This is MY body._ I felt him tug for control. For now though I made sure he only had control over my speech. He was so _strong_.

Get out. This is my body now.

_No. I promised her. _His barrier against his memories slip and I saw her beautiful face again.

My mind returned to the present. The Seeker was staring at me. She didn't seem the notice the quick exchange Ian and I had. "Would you mind coming with me Blazing of ice in the stars?"

"Of course Seeker." I got off the table. I was slightly unsteady at first but I quickly regained this Hosts normal strides.

"I appreciate you doing this Blazing of ice in the stars. We were lucky to have your help with stars through the ice." The Seeker tucked her hands behind her back as we walked out of the Healing centre.

"Of course Seeker. Anything to help that flower. I'm glad that I got through to the memories quickly." I felt Ian's fear quickly before he calmed himself.

Why are you scared? No Soul would harm you.

_You got through to someone's memories._

Yes, that's what I'm going to do with you as well. Ian retreated back into the dark after that.

The Seeker sighed, gaining my attention again. "It was a very difficult case. That Host was very aggressive. I'm glad you managed to resolve the issue."

"I assume you want me to reach this boy's memories?"

"Please Blazing of ice in the stars. We have reason to believe this Host has captured a Soul and is holding her prisoner." Ian returned after hearing this, snarling harsh words at her that I would hope to never be repeated. I grimaced as he sent through a violent image of slapping this Seeker.

Be quiet. It's your own fault for making this poor Soul your prisoner.

_I would never hurt Wanda. _A flash of pain went through him at the mention of her name.

"It would be helpful if you could try to find where they are hiding Blazing of ice in the stars. I'll leave you to it." I hadn't realised we were in front of a home. It was only a few buildings down from the Healing centre. I nodded to the Healer and headed inside to rest.

_You deserve it._ He was referring to the headache I was suffering from.

I wish you would stop being so loud. You know how easy it would be for me to silence him.

Ian did not respond so I collapsed onto the bed. Almost immediately I was consumed with another memory about Wanda. She was gazing into my eyes lovingly as she repeated again that she loved me. I smiled.

Instantly Ian perked up again. An unknown emotion surging through him. _Stop thinking about her._

You forced the memory on me.

_I know. Sorry. I'm just jealous. _Oh, Jealousy. I had heard about that. Ian threw another memory at me. Wanda was talking to a boy. Jamie. They were planning a birthday party for a girl, Melanie. I was investigating an issue about how we were going to get cake. I laughed. The answer so obvious to me.

Ian threw more memories at me. Careful as to which ones. I took them all gratefully though, there was something comforting about seeing these people. Faces flew by, Jeb, Kyle, Sunny and even little Freedom. I sighed in content.

_I miss them. _Ian piped up after a few minutes of not receiving a memory.

Why should I care?

But I did, I was missing them too. Ian knew I felt this and a new emotion overtook him. He was smug.

"I'm going to sleep." I whispered more to myself than him.

The knocking on a door woke me. I got up and rubbed my eyes as I opened the door. The Seeker beamed at me.

"Good morning Blazing of ice in the stars, I trust you had a good sleep."

"Yes thankyou Seeker." I stopped waiting for an explanation of why she was here. I felt aggravated by her presence.

_Good._ I ignored Ian's delight.

"I wanted to talk to you. If you could follow me Blazing of ice in the stars." I nodded as she led me to a building across the street. We eventually made it inside and I walked with her down the hall. There were rooms to the left and right, about half way through we entered one. I sat down at the table and she sat opposite.

"Now Blazing of ice in the stars, have you remembered anything knew?"

"Nothing too useful I'm afraid. Mainly that there are quite a few humans with the sole." The Seeker nodded and waited for me to continue. I couldn't.

"I suppose that's alright, it has only been a day since insertion." I was glad she was pestering me. She seemed almost like a nice Seeker. I followed her to the door and headed back to my home.

_Thank you. _Ian's quiet reply broke through my thoughts.

I didn't do it for you. My abrupt reply had him retreating back to his darkness.

If I hadn't told the Seeker about Wanda for him though, who had I?

* * *

Alas the end of the chapter! do not fret however! If you manage to get 6 reviews I'll have another chapter up tommorow!

**Links: **

If you're interested in **hunger games** check out my take on it! (What if Katniss and Peeta were stronger emotionally AND physically? Would they still fall in love? Would Katniss be able to stand this stronger Peeta? My take on The Hunger Games. Please review!)

s/9666522/1/Everybody-has-to-be-stronger-A-Hunger- games-rewrite

If you're interested in **host** check out my take on it! (What if Ian was captured and inserted with a soul? Would Ian and Wanda get back together, or would the Soul turn them all over! Find out now!)

s/9672281/1/Keeping-Promises

If you're interested in **Twilight** check out my take on it! (What if Bella had been a vampire before she moved to forks? Edward's and Bella's POV)

s/9677957/1/Vampiric-from-the-beggining

Check out my **blog**! (replace () with .)

flightwritings()wordpress()com

**Oh so you wanted to review? Well look no further! (just follow the arrows reader) \/**

** \/**

**Nearly there**

**\/**

**PRESS THE BUTTTTTONNNNNNNN!**

**\/**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE READING

**A quick message from me: **This is my second story to upload on fanfic, **PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Random disclaimer: **SM owns the host. I'm simply writing this new take on it!

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Blazing of ice in the stars- POV

The Seeker requested a meeting with me again the next day. I was sitting in the chair as she watched me.

"Anything new Blazing of ice in the stars?" Her expression was friendly but I could see in her eyes that she was mad.

_Yes. Seekers get mad very often. _Ian showed me a scene where a Seeker had killed one of his friends.

"I have a few names."

"Go on Blazing of ice in the stars."

"Well there's Kyle. That is this host's brother. Finally there is Jared. This host's friend." The seeker seemed pleased with my response. She let me go home.

_I'm glad you aren't going to tell her about them. _Ian piped up after I had decided not to let the Seeker know anything important.

I can't. My response was pained. I imagined Wanda again. Having her in my arms was pure bliss. Ian was angry that I thought of her this way.

_Not angry, just jealous._ He grunted the words.

Jealous? I had heard of this. Ian sighed and retreated back into his place.

The days went on quite the same. Each day I only told the Seeker more names, I knew eventually she would want more but she seemed pleased that I was able to even access these names.

"Blazing of ice in the stars, we have a location. We believe it may assist you in your memory."

"Where is that?" Suddenly Ian was very there in my head.

"Near the dessert. It's where they found Wandarer's car a long time ago."

_Tell her you want to go_.

Why do you care?

_Just tell her!_

"It sounds like a good idea Seeker." The Seeker nodded and soon we were driving down the highway towards a small motel. Ian had requested I take a few bottles of water.

Why? There was no reason for water where we were going.

_For the car trip._ I didn't really see a need to disagree.

I had three bottles in my pocket and an extra in the bag I was taking. When we arrived at the motel I looked out the window. Ian was thinking about something very deeply. I tried to figure out what it was but he blocked me off.

_Just remembering something about Jamie._

The Seeker stayed in the room next door. I was exhausted after the long day so I went to sleep almost immediately.

* * *

Ian's- POV

It was so simple. When he slept I had noticed a long time ago that he would loosen his hold on my body. It helped that he was so tired tonight. As soon as I felt his presence in a soft manor I tried to take control. If I moved out of my darkness there was always a wall of some kind. Tonight it was hardly there and I pushed my way through.

I wiggled my hands. It felt so incredible to finally be able to move again. I got up and grabbed the bag Blazing of ice in the stars had left out. It was so easy to slip out the door and start making my way to the caves.

It was rather cold out tonight. I was shivering about two hours into the journey. I moved the tuck my arms over my chest.

_What's going on Ian?_ I felt Blazing of ice in the stars run through the memory. Once he realised what was happening he strengthened his nerve endings.

Stop! I'm going to Wanda ANDＹＯＵCAN'T STOP ME! I shoved him out of my mind and began walking faster.

By the time the sun came up I was back at the tree where we had found Wanda. I smiled and sat down to rest. I had managed to drink a whole bottle already. I guzzled down the next and moved on again. I didn't have to go very far.

"Ian?" A voice behind me questioned. Not just a voice but Kyles. I couldn't help myself when I turned around and hugged him.

"You're back Ian! You're back!" Kyle was nearly crying. I patted him on the back. Eventually Jeb must have come because I heard the gun.

"Kyle. Step away from Ian alright?" Jeb pointed the gun right at my face. I knew he would see the shine in my eyes.

"Why Jeb-" Kyle looked at me again and saw. He swore and grabbed my arm, shoving me to the ground.

Kyle was yelling at me. "Ian how could you let them bring you here."

"Where's Wanda Kyle. I don't know how long I can hold. I need to see her." I knew I couldn't control myself for long, while I still had the strength I needed to see her. Jeb and Kyle exchanged a glance but already I was on my feet and shoving them away.

Their cries followed me all the way to the entrance of the cave. I didn't stop though. Not until I saw Wanda. I took the longer route so no one would be in my way. I could just see her face as she saw me. Her innocent mouth stretching into her biggest smile. I turned, finally, into my hall. There it was. My room. I pushed the door aside and stormed in.

Wanda was already looking at me. I looked back at her. We stared in silence for what seemed like forever. Then she started crying.

* * *

Alas the end of the chapter! do not fret however! If you manage to get 5 reviews I'll have another chapter up tommorow!

**Links: **

If you're interested in **hunger games** check out my take on it! (What if Katniss and Peeta were stronger emotionally AND physically? Would they still fall in love? Would Katniss be able to stand this stronger Peeta? My take on The Hunger Games. Please review!)

s/9666522/1/Everybody-has-to-be-stronger-A-Hunger- games-rewrite

If you're interested in **host** check out my take on it! (What if Ian was captured and inserted with a soul? Would Ian and Wanda get back together, or would the Soul turn them all over! Find out now!)

s/9672281/1/Keeping-Promises

If you're interested in **Twilight** check out my take on it! (What if Bella had been a vampire before she moved to forks? Edward's and Bella's POV)

s/9677957/1/Vampiric-from-the-beggining

Check out my **blog**! (replace () with .)

flightwritings()wordpress()com

**Oh so you wanted to review? Well look no further! (just follow the arrows reader) \/**

** \/**

**Nearly there**

**\/**

**PRESS THE BUTTTTTONNNNNNNN!**

**\/**


End file.
